Terminal
by East Walkers
Summary: Kur was vanished from the world almost two years ago and ever since the War of the Cryptids, the Saturdays have lived a calm, peaceful, new life. But when an ancient evil, possibly stronger than Kur, rises, Kur's powers are desperately needed to put the beast to rest.
1. Nightmares

**Terminal**

 **Chapter One**

 **(Zak Saturday POV)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays nor the characters!_

I sat on the edge of my bed, fidgeting with my fingers as I waited for morning to come. I quickly glanced over to my clock to see what time it was.

2:04 AM

I could feel the small drops of sweat begin to slide down my face. My body began to tense up and my heart started racing. I can't let my mind win. I don't know what or why but my dreams, no, more like nightmares have been killing me for the past week and a half. They were filled with true horror. It was like reliving the war against Argost but a million times worse and Argost wasn't actually in these. I looked back over to my clock, hoping that at least an hour had passed.

2:07 AM

 _Ugh, move faster!_ I complained to myself but nothing changed. My body was begging for sleep but my eyes knew not to give in. I began to start trembling and shaking out of nowhere. A sudden cold breeze whistled over my face, sending goosebumps all up and down my arms and legs. I let out a minor yawn, which wasn't a good idea because my eyelids got heavier and my body began to fall asleep.

"Just, keep your eyes open, Zak." I kept whispering to myself. I took a few deep breaths before I felt something sharp stab onto my neck.

"YAAH!" I shouted out of surprise before the pain erupted through my body. I threw my arms up and hands behind my neck. I felt something small and, with wings attempting to attach onto my neck. That's when it hit me. A _neural parasite._

I quickly started to shake my head and swat at the parasite with my hands but it was too late as it stabbed its tail into my neck completely. Normally, I would have screamed but I felt too drained, out of nowhere, to do anything. My body weakened and before I could process anything, I collapsed to the floor. I tried to fight it but I couldn't and eventually, my eyelids became too heavy too keep open. They slammed shut and I was back into the worst vision I had ever encountered.

 _A massive creature with broad wings, a muscular body, and a face that had replaced the mouth for some sort of octopus tentacles stood in front of me. In front of the octopus like cryptid stood another giant cryptid. This one was a monstrous, dark, dragon like cryptic with a scaly body and wings too large for its body. The two stared at each other for a moment, an obvious hatred reflecting off of their eyes._

 _I had been hoping that they wouldn't but just then and there, they did. The two cryptids engaged into combat with one another as citizens of the city began to attack innocents cryptids. The dragon like cryptid then clawed the octopus cryptid in the eye causing green blood to pour out of its face. I wanted to run away, maybe even out of this horrific nightmare but I couldn't. It was like my feet were stapled to the ground._

" _This is your destiny, boy." A familiar voice echoed throughout my head but I quickly shook it off. The people began to charge at the cryptids. I was in a complete state of shock as I watched. If anything, shouldn't the cryptids be the ones attacking, not the other way around? Actually, no one, human or cryptid should have been attacking each other. I was drawn out of my thoughts when a cryptid screeched out in pain as a large spear was driven right through its stomach._

" _NO!" I screamed as the sorrow and guilt didn't hesitate to strike me._

" _It's a tragedy that, that magnificent beast had to be put down like that." A sharp voice muttered and I tried to process the voice but I couldn't. There was this overwhelming sadness that started building rapidly._

" _Witness the realm of destruction, little Saturday." Those are the words that ripped through my skull and struck me out of my numbness. I slowly turned my head to observe a white yeti approaching me. This was not what I had expected._

" _A-Argost? How.. How are you here?" I struggled to ask as an evil grinned gripped onto his lips._

" _I could ask you the exact same question, couldn't I?" I was taken back by his remark. I looked down for a second and sighed. I glanced up again, the same smirk on his face. I knew my face portrayed pure confusion and that he was taking pleasure in it._

" _What do you want?" I snapped, anger was raging within me but my confusion and shock were definitely overcoming it._

" _I simply wish to talk-"._

" _I'm NOT making anymore deals with you." I interrupted, boldly._

" _Ah, thats a shame. I figured a 15 year old boy would have liked to know a little about what his true destiny should have been."_

" _Huh?" Was all that managed to slip my lips before he laughed quietly. I hated this. I knew he was trying to get me to sucker up to him but I couldn't make out what was actually happening._

" _This is not just a dream or a little vision. This is merely Kur's story, your story." Argost started as he began taking steps closer to me. I was trying to piece what he was saying together and before he had to add anything else, I solved it like a puzzle._

" _You mean, that's K-Kur?" I gasped and pointed to the dark dragon. Argost nodded his head in response, no words, just a nod and a wicked smile. I knew he was enjoying this a lot more than me but I couldn't hide my emotions. "Why is it fighting.. That-",_

" _Cthulhu." Argost interjected and I stared at him with a blank face. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Boy, you're Kur and you have no knowledge on this ancient beast?" He exclaimed and I shrugged on instinct. "Once more, you've proven yourself unworthy of Kur's powers."_

 _Slightly offended by his remark, I replied, "You know, I'm technically not Kur anymore." His smile grew wider and I began to feel uneasy._

" _Is that so?" He cackled and I slowly nodded my head. His voice seemed to have doubt built all through it, but I tried to ignore it. He ruffled my hair, like my mom usually does and I instantly grew uncomfortable. "So tragic how one's fate must come so soon." He worded oddly. Why does everything he say have to be so confusing?_

 _I watched him start walking away before he stopped and turned around to make eye-contact with me for a final time. I raised an eyebrow as the yeti pointed up. Random. But I followed his finger which was pointing up to a falling Cthulhu that was heading straight towards me. I gasped, panic building fast as I threw my arms over my head as if it was actually going to help me. I waited for its body to crush me but nothing came. I slowly put my arms down and opened my eyes up to pure darkness._

" _Welcome back to the end of everything you've ever known."_

My eyes shot back open to reality. My heart was racing faster than ever and my face was drenched in sweat… or tears. I couldn't tell but probably both. I quickly threw my hand onto my neck, feeling around. The neural parasite was gone. Thank goodness.

Even though, I was awake and in my room, I could still hear the cries of pain that the cryptids released. As the next few minutes passed, the vision began to fade from my memory but I couldn't help myself from sitting there with a lingering fear.

I grabbed onto my bed frame, using it to help me stand up and not fall over from my light headedness. I got a hold of myself and tried to remember that it was just another bad dream. But when I walked over to my mirror, my reflection said otherwise. My eyes were bloodshot, either from the fact that I had just slept for the first time in three days or because I was crying. My hair was laid partially stuck onto my head from the sweat and then some of it was just a mess. On the bright side, everything else seemed to be intact.

As I stared at myself, I heard footsteps approaching my door. On an old instinct, I grabbed the claw off of my dresser and pointed it at the door. I was fully ready to fire at whoever was nearing my door. The door knob then twisted and my heart began to pound rapidly as panic, once again, took over me. The door opened and revealed the last person that I thought it would have been but I don't know why. After all, she lives here too.

"Zak? Honey, are you okay?" My mom's voice spread through my head and I pulled the claw back down. Her eyes followed it, worry reflected off of them. I instantly felt bad, I hated making my mom worry, especially over something she wouldn't understand. "Zak?" She repeated and I quickly pulled off an awkward smile.

"Uh, bad dream, that's all." I shortly replied but I was questioning my own answer and I could tell my mom wasn't falling for it. She then sighed as she cupped my chin in one of her hands and continued to stare into my eyes with the same look of concern.

"Baby, two weeks of bad dreaming isn't normal, you know that. I know it's been more." I never really understood how my mom would know when I was lying but she always knows. "You don't have to keep this to yourself, you have a family for a reason."

"I know, I know. I'll tell you, I promise. Just, I'm not exactly sure how to."

"Don't worry, kiddo. You can wait until you're ready." I felt slightly better about having to tell the family and that no one would be crawling on my back for answers. "Whenever you're comfortable with coming out, we'll be in the kitchen, okay?" She finished with a soft, soothing tone.

"Alright, thanks mom." I mumbled quietly and she softly embraced me into a hug. It made me feel a lot better to have the reassuring arms of my mom around me, it always did but I wouldn't admit to it. After a moment, she pulled away, shot me a small smile, and then headed out of my room.

I sighed as the realization hit me that I still had the claw in my hand. I lifted it up and observed it for a second before I quickly placed it back down where it belonged. A part of my heart broke right then and there. I hadn't touched the claw since the war against Argost. It amazed me that some stupid series of terrifying visions would bring myself to pick it back up. What was I even thinking? Oh, _Argost is in the airship now?_ Ugh, he's been gone for almost two years. He's long gone by now.

 **(Third Person POV)**

"So, you think his nightmares are repercussions of him being the former Kur?" Doc questioned his wife who had just got done telling Doyle and himself what she had pieced together with Zak. The three were currently in the kitchen of the airship. Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, and Zak were still not present in the room.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he did have part of that cryptids soul in his body." Doyle stated as he earned an agreeable nod and look from Doc. Ever since the battle against Argost that occurred a little under two years ago, both Doc and Doyle have grown more respect for each other but they still had their flaws in their relationship.

"Entire soul." Drew corrected her brother and he gave her a minor eye roll. "But, yes. Zak's never had nightmares that didn't connect to Kur in some way. It's the only logical reason I see here."

"But it doesn't make sense, Drew." Doc disagreed and earned confused looks from his wife and brother in law. "Kur's soul was drained from our boy some time ago. Why would he just now be getting these nightmares?"

"I'm not sure." Drew mumbled. She knew that they did have to consider every option that they had but they couldn't avoid the fact that, like it or not, Zak used to be Kur and apart of him would always have a Kur presence left behind. "I'm just saying, if this does have something to due with Kur, we need to find a resolution asap."

"Maybe, instead of coming up with theories, we could just ask Mini-man." Doyle suggested before continuing with, "Also, he will be here soon and we still don't have breakfast made so we should get to it."

"And by 'we', you mean Drew and myself?" Doc rhetorically asked, knowing that the former mercenary had no cooking experience whatsoever.

"Exactly." Doyle replied with a smug.

 **(Zak Saturday POV)**

"Zak, sweetie, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom shout and I quickly made myself presentable. Or at least as presentable as I could've been since everyone already thinks I'm a hot mess at the moment. I took a short glance at the claw before I left. I still felt extremely guilty for pulling it out on my mom earlier but I hope she understands that it wasn't on purpose.

I left my room and quickly made my way to the kitchen. Oddly but as I expected, when I entered, my mom, dad, and uncle Doyle all stared at me. I looked at each one of them and it didn't take me long to notice the absence of my siblings.

"Uh, where's Fisk? And where's Zon and Komodo?" Fisk is usually always the first one up but he likes to pretend to be asleep and eavesdrop on my parents. But usually if he heard my name, he'd meet me or if he heard anything to do with food, he was there. But he wasn't and neither were Zon or Komodo.

"They're probably asleep still. They've been staying out a lot later than usual." Doyle responded and even though I was curious about what they were doing out so late, I decided it could wait. "Wanna eat Mini-man? Your mom made waffles."

"Hey, I made the waffles. Drew made the eggs." My dad shot back and seemed offended that Doyle had gave my mom all the credit. Classic Doyle, getting under my dad's skin. Uncle Doyle easily shrugged it off and looked back at me for a response. I hesitated for a moment. I really wasn't in the mood for food at the moment. The thought of it made me gag.

"No thanks, I'm not really feeling it." I honestly answered as I watched my mom shoot my dad a confused look. I've turned down breakfast a lot in the past and I don't know why she seemed surprised by it this time.

"You sure?" Uncle Doyle asked and I nodded my head slowly. He gave me this puzzled look and I just shrugged. There was this awkward silence for a moment before I looked back to the sound of bread popping out of the toaster. This broke the silence which apparently gave my mom the courage to speak again.

"Zak, can we talk about what's been happening, please?" She questioned and the same look of concern form earlier found its way to her face. I couldn't just keep this to myself anyways but I felt like a major burden as of lately.

"Yeah, now's better than later, I guess."

—

 **Notes**

Hello! I just wanted to let everyone know that, I do realize Zak's POV was used an awful lot but I will be trying to get the story to base around a Third person POV. Sometimes I feel as if First person can actually help bring scenes to life and that's how I felt for parts of this chapter. Anyways, please excuse any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes. My writing will (hopefully) improve as this story continues. Feel free to leave a review with your opinion. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wake Up

**Chapter 2**

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays nor the characters._

Zak has just finished explaining everything that he could remember about his recent nightmares to his parents and uncle. His foot was violently tapping against the floor as he waited for his parents or uncle to respond. Drew, Doc, and Doyle seemed to be having their own, quiet conversation about what Zak had just told them.

"Guys?" Zak impatiently asked. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for a response for about five minutes now and he was working himself up the longer he had to wait.

"Oh, sorry Zakman." Doyle apologized as he turned to face the 15 year old. Doyle then glanced over to Doc who nodded at the former mercenary. Doc pulled out his video phone and began to tap the screen. Zak curiously stood up, out of his chair and watched what his father was doing. The phone started ringing and Zak looked over to his mom for answers. The only answer he got was a small smile and short nod.

"Doc, Drew. How long has it been?" A voice echoed out of the phone and Zak squinted his eyes, trying to analyze the voice.

"David, hello. It's been quite some time but we could really use a professional on the subconscious right now." Doc shortly explained. Zak then realized his father was speaking with the Dr. David Bara.

"Oh, alright. What seems to be the problem?" David asked and Doc glanced over to Drew for a short moment and then back at the phone.

"I think it's better if we talk about this in person." Doc admitted quietly before he looked to his wife for a second time. Drew then made eye contact with her husband and gave him a questioning look. "Do you know where we're currently stationed at?"

"Um.. right outside Bisbee, Arizona, I believe." Drew answered as she placed her hands on her hips. Doc nodded.

"Great, i'm not too far, I should be there shortly." David informed as he and Doc exchanged goodbyes.

 **LINE BREAK**

Doc, Drew, Doyle, Dr. Bara, Zak, and now Fiskerton and Komodo were all present in the medical bay of the airship. The only one that was absent was Zon. Zak noticed this as soon as Fiskerton and Komodo joined the group in the room but he decided he'd wait until Dr. Bara left before he went searching for his sister. Zak was currently sitting on an exam table. He was kicking his feet back and forth as he watched Dr. Bara assemble tools on the table beside him.

"Zak, do you remember what I did to Fiskerton a while ago when his brain was creating divining rods?" Dr. Bara questioned and Zak sat there with a blank face for a moment as Dr. Bara turned and looked at the boy, waiting for an answer.

"Zak." Drew called and Zak quickly looked over to her. She raised one of her eyebrows at him and he awkwardly smiled back.

"Y-yeah I do." Zak spoke, finally answering Dr. Bara's question. "I'm not actually going to have to fall asleep, am I?" Zak asked, an obvious hint of nervousness in his voice. Dr. Bara gave him a look that read, 'You already know the answer to that', and Zak immediately sighed. "There's really not any other way?"

"I wish I could tell you that there was but with the little information you remember about your dreams, i'm afraid that the only way that we'll be able to figure out what's going on in your head at night is if we put you on… Let's just say, it's an advanced dream catcher. It will help you remember whatever happens during your rem cycle." Dr. Bara explained, rather long. Zak began tapping his fingers on his knees as he took in what the scientist had just said.

At this point, Fiskerton had his furry hands in his mouth as he watched his little brother. He knew Zak too well and as of now, he could tell his brother was anything but down for the idea of falling asleep. But at the same time, he knew by the bags under Zak's eyes that he couldn't keep having these sleepless night.

Doyle then walked over to Zak and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before adding, "Don't stress it, Miniman. Think about it, after this, you won't dread doing anything because of your lack of energy. Say, we could go to the most dangerous-"

"I don't know about you but I'd rather my son not do anything that could put him in harm's way." Doc interrupted as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave his brother in law a doubtful look.

"Buzz kill." Doyle whispered as he removed his hand from Zak's shoulder and walked back over to Komodo.

"Alright, so. Remember this?" Dr. Bara wondered out loud as he pulled out a dreamtime totem. Zak observed the totem carefully before nodding his head. "Great. We can start now, then." Dr. Bara finished and Zak looked over to Fiskerton and shot him a small smile. Then Zak focused his attention back to the totem and before he knew, his eyelids slammed shut.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Doyle spoke up and finally broke the silence with, "That's it? Now what do we do?". He was unsure of the situation as of now because with most of their problems, it was always more than easy. But this, this was easy and far too simple.

"We wait." Doc answered and Doyle's face was taken over by confusion. "Zak has to have the dream in order for us to help. If he doesn't, we can't do anything. Dreams take time so, yes, we wait." Doc clarified but was dry with the response. As the two men were conversating, Drew and Fisketon were watching as Dr. Bara pulled out a few scalp electrodes and carried them over to Zak. He carefully lifted Zak's head and placed them on the back of his head, near the posterior cortical region.

"There we are." Dr. Bara stated as he looked over to Drew. He motioned his hand for her to come over to them and she did so. Dr. Bara then pointed at his monitor as he added, "This is a live recording of Zak's brain waves. Once they reach the top of the screen, he should be at the point of his dream where if he were to wake up, he would remember what was happening the most." Dr. Bara explained as he pointed to the monitor. Drew nodded her head slowly and looked over to Doc who had joined the two.

"Are you sure this will work?" Doc inquired as he watched the steady motion of the brain waves on the monitor. Dr. Bara nodded his head in response.

 **(Zak Saturday POV)**

 _I stood, staring at the fallen Cthulhu. He laid flat out, blood dripping down his face and his eyes were barely open. It looked as if he was dying and that hurt to see. I was never prepared to see a cryptid hurt, let alone dying. His eye were twitching as he struggled to keep them open. I shuddered at the sight as I turned to see the ancient, Sumerian cryptid, Kur trudging away in the distance._

" _That's it?" I wondered out loud as I turned back to Cthulhu and his eyes snapped back open while a roar escaped his mouth. I covered my ears, shut my eyes, and fell onto my back as it happened. I slowly opened my eyes back up_ _to see the massive beast already on its feet. I wanted to run- like bad. But I couldn't convince myself to._

 **(Third Person POV)**

Drew's eyes widened as she watched her son. Sweat was beginning to form at the top of his forehead and she knew that something was happening. She glanced over to Dr. Bara who had a hand crossed over his chest and the other stroking his chin. He was also in deep observation of the boy's reactions to the dreams. The brain waves on the projector then began to shift upwards.

"He'll be okay." Doc assured as he placed his hand on Drew's shoulder. Drew then laid her hand onto his as she turned to face her husband who had a light smile on his face.

"I hope so."

 **(Zak Saturday POV)**

 _Cthulhu was fuming. You could see it in his eyes. I needed to get out of there but something caused me to stay. It was like, even if I had tried, my feet were super glued to the ground. I closed my eyes for no more than five seconds just to open them and reveal Cthulhu bringing his face close to mine. The difference was that his head, compared to mine or anyone else's, was that his was massive._

 _As the beast got closer, my breathing got heavier and something inside me that I hadn't felt in a very long time made its presence known. A sudden wave of pain washed over me as I slammed my eyes closed and fell onto one of my knees. I grabbed my head as the pain sparked inside. But as soon as it came on, it was gone._

 _A sudden burst of energy lit up through my body as my eyes shot open and an orange glow took them over. Cthulhu's eyes grew angrier as the cryptid fought between being under my influence and in its own mind. "KUR!" A voice shrilled and an instant migraine came on as I dropped to the floor, holding my head again in agony. "IN THE MIDST OF ALL THIS, YOU PROVE A MONSTER!"_

 **(Third Person POV)**

The monitor started beeping rapidly as Zak's brain waves were sent spiraling out of control. Dr. Bara was astonished by the odd movements. He had never seen such a rapid change of pace in the subconscious until then. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a rambling Fiskerton who was tapping on the machine. "Aren't you going to do something?" Doyle fired at the scientist and Komodo growled in agreement.

Doc was the first to react as he ran over to his son's side and lifted his head gently, giving Dr. Bara access to remove the scalp electrodes. Dr. Bara was quick to pull off the electrodes and place them back by the monitor. Drew watched carefully as Zak's hands started twitching. Her heart dropped right then and there. She couldn't get passed the thought that this had been happening to her son every night and she wasn't there to help him through it.

"RRRZZAAA" Fiskerton yelled in attempt to wake up his brother and indeed, it worked. Zak's eyes shot open as his body snapped up from his experimental nap. He immediately threw his hands out in a panic as he observed them in front of him. The orange glow was gone as he trembled slightly from the thought of having Kur's powers again.

"Zak, baby?" Drew quietly called. Zak looked up to see Drew, Doc, Fisk, Doyle, and Dr. Bara surrounding the exam table. He slowly raised an eyebrow as he heard Komodo's claws clinging against the ground, which alarmed Zak that Komodo was near.

"Zakman, Dr. Bara says that you're gonna have to tell us whatever you remember, right now." Doyle informed and Zak sighed quietly as he intertwined his hands.

"Uh.. Not much." Zak admitted honestly. His thoughts were flooding his head but he couldn't make out anything. He lowered his head and looked at his hands again.

"What about Kur?" Dr. Bara suggested and Zak's head snapped up with and shock took over on Zak's face. Then all at once, Zak remembered Kur being there. He remembered Cthulhu and having his Kur powers back.

"Yes.. Mom. Dad. Kur was fighting with, uh, some cryptid called Cthulhu. I don't know what happened but Kur walked away and Cthulhu tried attacking me, I think.." Zak stammered as he watched Doc look over to Drew. They both had guilty looks on their faces but didn't hesitate to start explaining.

"Cthulhu was an ancient, almighty cryptid. Some believed his powers could defeat Kur but he was never successful in doing so. Your father and I never dug deep into the details of him because he was far past gone and no one's ever heard of a myth that was about Cthulhu taking over the world." Drew quietly explained and Zak nodded his head slowly.

"But he's back, now!" Zak exclaimed before he looked over to his dad and added, "So, we get to go do some research about him, right? Like finding his tomb?"

"We'll see son." Doc replied, a smile tugging at the end of his lips. He knew that Zak was always thrilled for adventure. Dr. Bara and Doyle both had questioning looks on their faces and Drew was first to notice.

"Yes, Doyle?" Drew interjected, letting Doyle spill his confusion out first.

"If we don't know like anything about this Cthulhu guy, how are we supposed to find this cryptids' tomb?"

"Easy." Drew started and looked over to her son before continuing, "Cthulhu was a cryptid who grew from life under water. So we ask the experts." Drew concluded and Zak's face lit up as he instantly knew that meant that they were heading to Kumari Kandam.

"Sweet!"

"One more thing." Dr. Bara interrupted as he pulled out two needles form one of the drawers in the exam table. "Zak, your dreams aren't going to stop until you conquer whatever is causing them but what I can do is give you this shot. It should prevent them for about a month but I can't promise that when the dreams come back, after a month, that they won't be a whole new terror."

"Um.. Alright. I think we'll be able to solve whatever is happening within a month." Zak slowly replied and felt a tad bit nervous but he had faith in his family.

"Okay then, one more thing." Dr. Bara rambled on and Drew gave him an annoyed look. "Mind if I take a blood sample just to make sure there's not a parasite that's the core to all this?"

"Do what you have to do, David." Doc sternly answered but gave the scientist an appreciative look.

 **LINE BREAK**

"C'mon Fisk! When are you going to stop cheating! It ruins the game!" Zak complained as he rapidly pressed the buttons on his video game controller. Fisk giggled in response to his brother as his car crossed the finish line. "Not cool." Zak stated as he sat down his remote and crossed his arms. The gorilla-cat then picked up Zak's remote and put it back into his lap.

"Wraaehmei" Fiskerton grumbled and Zak huffed out of annoyance and shook his head. Zak then took his remote and placed it back on the ground as he saw the glimpse of an invisible figure approaching. He then smiled as he looked over to Fiskerton again.

"Okay, I'll play you again. Short race though." Zak offered and Fiskerton grinned widely. The screen lit up with Zak's orange car and Fisk's blue car as a timer counted down from three. Then a horn went off and the two were smashing their fingers on their remotes. Zak's eyes drifted from the screen to the faded figure beside Fiskerton. "Now, Komodo!" Zak shouted as the Komodo dragon uncamouflaged himself and pounced onto Fiskerton.

"RAFGHHHHH" Fiskerton screamed as he fell onto his back and drove his car into a wall on the game. Zak's car then raced by and flew through the finish line.

"WOO! Winner!" Zak cheered and Fiskerton picked him up off of the ground and tossed him onto the sofa. Zak laughed quietly as his brother only got more bothered. Then Komodo tripped Fisketon, causing him to fall onto his back again. Once Fisk was one his back, Komodo jumped onto him and Fisk started giggling again. "DOGPILE." Zak shouted as he jumped onto his brothers and they all started laughing, loudly. This drew their parents into the room.

Doc and Drew walked around the corner to see their boys all getting along. "We have to convince Zon to come hang out with the boys one day." Doc stated quietly as his wife nodded in agreement. The two watched their kids for about a minute, straight smiling before Drew made their presence known.

"Boys."

Zak quickly rolled off of Komodo and Fiskerton and pushed himself up onto his feet. Komodo and Fiskerton mocked their brothers movements. "Oh, hey mom and dad." Zak spoke as he gave an awkward smile. This caused both his parents to laugh under their breaths.

"I think you guys should be heading to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Doc suggested and Zak sighed. Fiskerton smiled, completely okay with the idea of getting sleep. He was exhausted from stressing and worrying all day.

"Yeah, alright. Come on, Komodo." Zak demanded as he began to walk towards his parents and shot them a smile. "Goodnight and uh, thanks for everything that you guys did today."

"You don't have to thank us, that's what we're here for." Drew started before stepping out of Zak and Komodo's way. "Now, go get some sleep, kiddos."

—

 **Notes**

There's chapter two! Yes, you may have noticed it's a little slow right now but not for much longer. I just needed to get the base started before getting into some hot stuff. Sorry if characters are a little out of character too. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you're into that stuff. Thanks for reading and with that, Adieu!


End file.
